


Loneliness

by Vault166 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, First Kiss, Nicknames, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Piper's Point of View
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/Vault166
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While adventuring together, Piper and the Sole Survivor grow closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness

Blue slid a new magazine into her 10mm pistol. Before she could fire another shot at the deathclaw, it batted her weapon aside and she retreated. It swung an enormous clawed hand at her and it sliced open her chest. She cried out in pain as she fell backwards.

"Piper! Help me," she called as the irradiated monstrosity stood above her.

I rushed it head on, firing a blast from my pipe shotgun that staggered it back. I fired a second blast that caught it in the face. It roared and shifted its attention to me. Blue crawled to her gun and fired three shots up through the deathclaw's thick hide. I fired a third blast from my shotgun, again catching it in the face. The combination of the shotgun blasts and 10mm rounds that had struck it finally brought the deathclaw down, but it landed on top of Blue. She groaned in pain. I slid my shotgun over my shoulder and ran to her side, pushing the heavy deathclaw off of her. I offered my hand and helped her up.

"Thanks Pipes, you saved my life, AGAIN," she said.

I just nodded.

"Listen, I want to help you find Shaun, do you have any idea where to look?"

"No, but...We should head back to Vault 111, maybe the kidnappers left some sort of clue."

* * *

"These are the pods, the cryogenic pods that I was in one of," Blue said.

Her blue eyes drifted to one of the pods, and a sad look came on her face. I followed her gaze and saw that there was a man's corpse inside.  
"Is, is that who I think it is? You ok?"

She nodded sadly.

"Yes, that's Nate. The same people that murdered him took Shaun."  
"I'm sorry," I said, feeling sympathy for her, "I know it's hard, but can you remember anything specific to help find them? Did anyone say anything about where they would take Shaun? Or anything like that?"

My reporter brain was kicking in and the gears in my head were spinning.

"No, I don't remember any details about where they were taking him, but I DO remember that the leader, the one who put a bullet in Nate, he turned to me AFTER murdering him, and said 'At least we have the backup' before they all left," Blue said.

"Can you remember what he looked like?"  
"He was bald," Blue said, fidgeting with her brown hair, "He had dark facial hair and a nasty scar over his left eye. Well, right if you're looking at him, I can't remember anything else sorry."

 "Was he Vault-Tec?"

"I don't think so," Blue said, shaking her head, "At first I did, but now that I really think about it and I've been thawed out and all, I think he was an outside party."

"I know just the synth who can help," I said, "Nick Valentine, he runs the Valentine Detective Agency back in Diamond City. We should talk to him, maybe he can help us out."


End file.
